The goal of the Community Liaison Core (CLC) is to support the overall mission of the UC Davis RCMAR through the development of a research infrastructure that will support RCMAR scienfists in their research around reducfion of disparifies in cognitive health and healthcare services among older Lafino adults. The CLC will develop a bidirecfional and contextualized model and strategies that will enable both researchers and participafing communifies to quickly and effectively implement clinical trials around cognitive research to improve physical and cognifive funcfion. The CLC core will support the RCMAR mission through four Specific Aims: 1) Expand exisfing networks of community-based organizafions and groups as a resource for community-engaged research on reducing disparifies for older Lafinos, 2) Create a program that will allow RCMAR scholars to facilitate recruitment, retention, translation and bidirectional communication with host communifies, 3) Develop, evaluate, and disseminate informafion on techniques and strategies to recruit and retain older Lafinos in minority aging research, 4) Disseminate culturally and linguisfically appropriate informafion on research advances related to cognitive health and impairment to Lafinos in Sacramento and California's Central Valley. We will accomplish these aims through consultafion with a RCMAR Community Advisory Board comprised of leaders of Sacramento and Central Valley Lafino community organizafions; and the Lafino Health Advisory Board, comprised of pracfice-based physicians in Central Valley community clinics serving large Lafino populafions.